


Honoring the Second Human Spectre

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane at the celebration for the second human Spectre, Ashley Williams, and what's going on in her head during it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honoring the Second Human Spectre

Shepard was silent. She was normally not this quiet. This pensive. But this was a big thing. It was something she had quietly greased the wheels of. Out of anyone, Ashley deserved the honor. Perhaps a lot more than Shepard herself did. Well, if you asked Shepard then it was definitely true Ashley Williams deserved to be a Spectre a lot more than Shepard herself did.  

They had been through a lot. And they would continue going through life. Perhaps they would be official partners. Spectres sometimes worked in pairs, right? Plenty of need for Spectres after the war, she was sure. 

Either way, they had managed to set aside a good time for the celebration to commence. They were on the Citadel, somewhere on the Presidium. Shane had not been paying too much attention. She was a lot more concerned with keeping an eye on Ash, just in case. 

They were still fighting a war, and Shane could think of a few people who would want to get rid of the second human Spectre, and perhaps the first as well. But as usual, Shane was more concerned with Ashley's well-being. 

_I thought I'd top out at Gunnery Chief._  

Shepard chuckled to herself, shaking her head. She took a sip of her drink. Everything was going smoothly. She just wished one of the first official actions hadn't been Ash's gun in her face. But besides that, things were going well. They got rid of Udina and were able to just walk away. 

_I always knew you were meant for more, Ash. You never believed me. I don't mind. You can see it now. One day I'll tell you who put the name in. One day I'll tell you who pushed everything through. One day I'll tell you everything I can. Including the shit I've not been able to face myself._

_We'll make a good team, I think. If you'll allow it. The Normandy can be our HQ. It'll be fun._

_Goddess, I'm just glad things didn't get uglier than they did._

_You've made your family proud, Ash. You had nowhere to go but up and now look at you._

_And one day I'll tell you this shit face-to-face. We'll see._

Shepard, decked out in full dress blues for the occasion, threw the empty cup away then started off in Ash's direction. 

"Williams," the Commander said.

"Skipper," Ash returned. 

_This'll be just like old times, I'm sure of it._


End file.
